Developments in the commercial use of durable-press textiles have generally led to the use of blends of cotton fibers and man-made chemical fibers in order to have products with high wrinkle recovery angles and easy care properties. When all-cotton fabrics are finished by normally used processes chemical reagents are padded onto the fabrics; then they are cured by chemical catalyst and baking at a high temperature in an air oven. Usually, there is no reaction control, that is, directed selectivity of the reactions, in these processes. All-cotton products treated in this manner may have increased wrinkle recovery angles, but drastic and prohibitive losses in tearing and breaking strengths of the fabrics may occur during the curing steps. Similarly, a combination of chemical catalyst and baking at high temperature in one step and subsequent use of high energy radiation in a second step has been proposed for preparation of durable-press cotton products. These types of processes usually compound the drastic and prohibitive losses in breaking strengths of the cotton fabrics, first in the chemical catalyst-heat curing step and second in the high energy radiation step. Also, there is little or no reaction control, that is, directed selectivity of the reactions, in these processes.